the_television_channelsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Doc McStuffins episodes
Episodes Season 1 # Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine!/The Right Stuff # Out of the Box/Run Down Race Car # Knight Time/A Bad Case of the Pricklethorns! # Gulpy, Gulpy Gators!/One Note Wonder # Tea Party Tantrum!/Blast Off! # Arcade Escapade/Starry, Starry Night # Rescue Ronda, Ready For Takeoff/All Washed Up # Caught Blue Handed/To Squeak or Not to Squeak # A Good Case of The Hiccups/Stuck Up # Bronto Boo-Boos/Brontosaurus Breath # My Huggy Valentine/Dusty Bear # Boo-Hoo To You!/It's Glow Time # Blame It On The Rain/Busted Boomer # Ben/Anna Split!/That's Just Claw-ful # The Rip Heard Round The World/Walkie Talkie Time # Rest Your Rotors, Ronda!/The New Girl # Chilly Gets Chilly/Through the Reading Glasses # The New Girl/Wrap It Up # Break Dancer/Bubble Monkey # Out In The Wild/ A Whale of a Time # Dark Knight/Hallie Gets An Earful # Hallie's Happy Birthday/Shark Style Tooth Ache # Get Set To Get Wet/Loud Louie # Doctoring The Doc/Hot Pursuit # Un-Bur-Able/Righty-On-Lefty # Awesome Possums/The Bunny Blues Season 2 # Doc McStuffins Goes McMobile/Chip off the Ol' Box # Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm/Lamb in a Jamb # Diagnosis Not Even Close-is/Bronty's Twisted Tail # Frida Fairy Flies Again/A Tale of Two Dragons # Think Pink/You Foose-You Lose # A Very McStuffins Christmas # Leilani's Luau/Karate Kangaroos # Doc to the Rescue/Don't Knock the Noggin' # The Glider Brothers/Disco Dress-Up Daisy # Kirby and the King/Bubble Monkey! Blow Your Nose # Professor Pancake/You Crack Me Up # Lil' Egg the Heat/The Doctor Will See You Now # The Big Sleepover/No Sweetah Cheetah # The Big Hallie/Peaches Pie, Take a Bath! # Training Army Al/Sproingo Boingo Takes the Leap # Celestial Celeste/Run, Doc Run! # Sir Kirby and the Plicky Princess/Serpent Sam Makes a Splash # Crikey! It's Wildlife Will!/Rootin' Tootin' Southwest Sal # Dad's Favourite Toy/Chilly and the Dude # Ooey Gablooey Springs a Leak/ There's a King in Your Tummy! # The Big Storm/Spritzy Mitzy # A Fairy Big Knot/Rosie the Rescuer # Mirror Mirror on My Penguin/Hide and Eek! # The Wicked King and the Mean Queen/Take a Stroll! # Take Your Doc to Work Day/Blazer's Bike # Hazel Has a Sleepover/My Breakfast with Bronty # Doc's Busy Day/Wrong Side of the Law # Shell Shy/Commander No # McStuffins School of Medicine/The Super Amazing Ultra Hoppers # Rockstar Ruby and the Toys/The Flimsy Grumpy Bat # Crash Course/Luna on the Moon-A # Let the Nightingale Sing # A Day Without Cuddles!/Collide-O-Scope # Getting to the Heart of Things/Toy in the Sun # Fully in Focus/Picky Nikki # Fetchin' Findo/Twin Tweaks Season 3 # A Dragon's Best Friend # Stuffy & Squibbles/Queen of Thrones # A Big Pain In Teddy's Tummy/Slip'n Slide # Hallie Halloween/Don't Fence Me In # Take Your Pet To The Vet/Master And Commander # # Itty Bitty Bess Takes Flight/Boxed In # Doc's Dream Team/Filling Chilly # Huggable Hallie/Pop-Up Paulo # Nurse's Office/A Case of the Glitters # Doc McStuffins Goes To Washington/Winded Winnie # Lambie Gets The Linties/Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo Boo # # Demitri The Dazzling!/Smitten With A Kitten # The Search For Squbbles/Factory Fabulous # The New Nurse/Chilly's Loose Button # Say It Again, Sadie/Mind Over Matter # St. Patrick's Day Dilemma/A Giant Save # The Scrapiest Dragon/Going For Broke # Space Buddies Forever!/Liv Long And Pawsper # # Kirby's Derby/Ticklish Truck # The Lady In The Lake/Black Belt Kangaroos # Joni the Pony/Sleepless in Stuffyland # Baby McStuffins/Selfless Snowman # Runaway Love/Tour De McStuffins # Hooty's Duty/A Cure For A King # Bringing Home Baby # Baby Names/Night Night, Lala! # Season 4 (Doc McStuffins: Toy Hospital) # # # First Day of Med School/Stuffy Gets His Scrubs # Night Shift/Check-Up Chilly # Project Nursery Makeover/Stuffy's Ambulance Ride # Made to Be a Nurse/Rescue at the Ranch # CeCe's First Bath/The Most Impatient Patient # # A Lesson in Diagnosis/Karaoke Katie's Opening Night # Nikki's Night in the E.R./Royal Buddies # Bouncy House Boo Boos/The Best Therapy Pet Yet # The Mayor's Speech/The Lake Monster # Chuck Learns to Look!/Birthday Party Emergency # Get-Well Gus Gets Well/Triceratops Trouble # # # Mole Money, Mole Problems!/Yip, Yip, Boom! # Lambie Stuffy Switcheroo/The Sleepwalking King # Stuffy's Wild Pet/On Call Ball # Daisy Makes the Call/Visiting Hours # # Count Clarence's Daytime Adventure/Dixie Gets Glued # Lambie and the McStuffins Babies # On a Roll!/Home Is Where the Fruit Is # Hannah the Brave/Waddly's Huggy Overload # The Emergency Plan/What a Quack